Never ending tears
by light blue eyed dreamer
Summary: In this first chapter InuYasha is seen snogging with Kikyou by Kagome and she runs off only to deside its time to move on he will never love her and leaves for home for good or did she?
1. Chapter 1 Never ending tears

Wrighter note**: I do not own the characters in this story** though I wish I did I hope you enjoy I am not the best editor sorry and if you want please give me a review it will be nice to see what people think thanks!

Chapter one

Never ending tears

The night was young the trees swayed softly in the wind. It had rained the night before, washing the forest clean and in the center off it all was a slumped figure hidden agent a large tree tucked into its roots for support wishing to herself for the pain to just go away while she was curled into a tight ball tears ran down her red cheeks, eyes puffy showing no bright shine that was normal in there chocolate depts. She felt hopeless no matter what she did to show him she was good enough, that she loved him. She never seemed to be able to truly be seen in his golden demon eyes her tears fell faster and a shuddering sod ran though her body she thought back to what she had come across and every time she did it hurt more than the last

*Flashback*

She rose from a restless sleep something was wrong. Looking around she smiled softly at the sight of her friends Songo was curled up next to Miroku, while Shippo lay atop Kilala. Kilala rested peacefully in her transformed state sleeping but Kagome felt something missing she looked up into the tree top to a branch he had been on, though now she saw in the moon light he was missing a frown came across her full worried lips she looked to the other trees as her eyes passed over them she could not see what she was searching for quietly she moved from her blue sleeping bag the cool wind bit at her skin but she slowly adjust to the slightly cooler tempters then what she was used to from in the sleeping bag grabbing her shoes she moved up the path from the camp not knowing if she was heading the right way. Then as if to confirm the dark thought that crossed her mind a light passed in front of her stopping a little ways up the path from her to then glide back it whorled around her body its dragon like face stopping to look into her eyes it was one for Kikyo's soul seekers it moved away from her but stopped as if wanting to be followed she dipped her head telling it she would follow a few minutes went by and it led her to a small clearing

Standing in the middle was Kikyo in InuYasha's arms their lips where locked Kagome stumbled back with a gasp the soul seeker circled her as if it were trying to help her. Her eyes still locked onto the couple InuYasha pulled away to look to ware the sound came from and his eyes meet hers

'No' he thought

His hart sinking into his chest he had not wanted her to see this he never wanted to hurt her. Kagome pushed herself from the ground tears falling from her eyes only to fall to the wet earth once more how could he do this to her agin? After he had said Kikyo meant nothing to him anymore she broke eye contacted with him to look at the soul seeker that now lay in her lap looking up at her its light was so beautiful but did not help the pain fade away from her hart she only whispered one thing and it was directed at the creature in her lap

"Please…. Please get me out of here"

As if understanding her plea it wrapped itself around her body lifting her high into the starry sky like she had saw them do with Kikyo once before it lifter her up to toward the tree tops she kept her eyes closed only to hear him yell in a pained voice for her to return to him and then it was his turn to sink to the ground only to whisper how sorry he was

A while later she was lowered to the ground and placed against a large tree again the soul seeker lay in her lap she looked down at it, it light looked so dim now as if it were tired Kagome skimmed her had down its body petting it to show how grateful she was to this small creature for helping her the way it had why it did so she did not know

*End of flash back*

It hurt so much to think of it. All she could ask herself over and over again was 'Why? Why did he do this to her' she then felt a light touch on her cold skin. Looking up from her knees she once more looked into the creature eyes she saw sadness in thoughs eyes.

'It had returned to her' She thought

She lowered her knees that had been tucked up ageist her. The soul seeker once again rested itself into her lap. Then she smiled it was a small smile but a smile none the less she was grateful to this small snake like creature for helping her the way it had. she once more placed her hand onto its back to pet it. at her touch it let out what seemed to be a small purr

"thank you" she said

It raised its head to look into her eyes a knowing look rested there within its blue depts. Kugome let out a small giggle

"I feel like I know you"

It nodded its small head at her before laying back onto her lap they sat like that for a long while then the stars began to fade and the sun peeked over the land. It was a new day Kagome lifted the soul seeker from her lap and cradled it in her arms to stand it slipped from her watching her stand she felt so week, A tear ran down her cheek but she wiped it away with a determined stroke of her hand she would not be weak she could do this and the pain started to lift a bit from her hart she would force herself to move on she would never be hurt like that again and as she took a step forward she knew that it truly was a new day. Turning to her new found friend she smiled

"Come on we have to get back to the others I am sure they" she stopped herself " well… most of them that is will be worried"

She began to walk in the direction she hoped they were but turned to the soul seeker that was beside her

"Do you think this is the right way?" She pointed her hand in the way they were facing as she asked it.

It flew a few paces in front of her seeming to agree that is was the right way to go They walked like this till they got to a path she now knew where she was they were close to Kaede's village and close to the bone eaters well she could go home at knowing this her soul lifted then sank she was not ready to go home and face that world she pushed those thoughts away to the beck of her mind. Of how she was behind in school And how she felt like she no longer belong there any more. She began to walk to the village she knew they would find her and more precisely he would follow her sent, that was if he was even looking for her she sighed heavily she still loved him so much the soul seeker feeling her pain laid a crossed her shoulders Kagome lifted a hand and patted it on its head reassuring it that she was ok

She walked farther till she reached the village she was so tired her lags felt like they would buckle at any moment she staggered up to the much familiar house that belonged to Kaede. She walked through the door followed by the soul seeker the older women looked up and saw Kagome

"child what a ye doing here? Where are the others?"

Kagome gave her a small smile and around her slowly went dark she was so tired and she finaly felt safe

Kagome woke to look right into large golden eyes she screamed and stretched out and swung her hand out colliding it with InuYasha's face when she turned her head and opened her eyes she saw who it was and tears came to her eyes

'Not him' she said to herself

she then was startled once more when a glowing light put itself between her and InuYasha it was the soul seeker and it was making a noise that startled InuYasha it did not sound happy he looked around the very unhappy thing pain showing in his eyes

"Where the hell did you go you should of never ran off like that!" he yelled out angerly

Just as those angry words slipped from his lips Shippo ran through the door and jumped into her arms

"mommy you're ok!" he whaled

Kagome held him close "Its ok I am here I am so sorry I worried you"

she sat the young fox demon on the floor giving him a week reassuring smile she turned back to InuYasha their eyes locked and she quickly looked down she looked at her hands that lay in her lap and then it was clear to her what she must do she took one shaky hand and grasped the small bottle with the jewel shards from around her neck and tossed them to InuYasha

"Here" she said before getting to her feet

She felt dizzy at first but was determined to not show weakness and walking to the door her bag lay there and she lifted it up leaving a stunned dog demon in the hut as she walked out she saw Songo who immediately ran to her and hugged her close

" are you ok!? What happened? You had use so worried"

Kagome hugged her back then slowly pulled away tears returning to her eyes

"Oh Songo" she paused she was going to miss her best friend her adopted sister she though then went on "I am going to miss you so much"

The tears came faster Songos eyes were looking at her questioning her words with a tear slipping from her eye as well

"What do you mean" Songo asked with a sad tone

Kagome lowered her eyes to the ground feeling as if she was about to fall apart

"I don't belong here Songo I just can't take the hurt any more I hate being used" her voice became stronger "I am no more than a jewel shared detector and not even a vary good one"

Songo hugged her once again " I wish I could truly understand how you feel. You know you will always be my sister and my best friend but I want you to be happy" songo pulled away "I will miss you Kagome"

She looked up at Songo with a fake smile that she hoped would reassure her

"Thank you Songo I will miss you most off all please take care of Shippo and let him know how much I love him"

Songo tilted her head in understanding then Kagome looked at Morocco who had been watching them she smiled and said in a higher voice

"you better take care of her you understand?"

He smiled and nodded in agreement. Braking away she took up running as fast as her lags could carry her she could make out two angry sounding voices yelling at one another she knew who they Where InuYasha had stormed from the hut the small bottle clutched in his angry hands

"Where the hell is she!" he yelled at songo

Who was the closest one to the door she turned to him hatred showing in her eyes

"Don't you dare yell at me half breed you are the one that did this! You are the one that drove her off for good!" she yelled

Storming off to ware Morocco stood falling into his arms while a light breeze moved the grass carrying Kagome's sent to InuYasha nose picking up her sent he took off at a dead run He would not let her leave it would tear his heart out if she left him As Kagome reached the well tears streaming down her face she stopped to lay a shacking hand on the aged wood on the bone eatters well she looked up as the blue peaceful sky she was going to miss this place her hart gave a sad thump she took off her bag sitting it on the edge of the well opening it she found the last of what remained of the ramen nobles he loved so much she pulled it from her bag and dropped the bags to the ground it was her small way of saying good bye then she jumped in bag in tow and was devoured by the blue light that moved her between times

Inuyasha stopped as he saw here jump into the well arm out stretched he yelled for her not to jump but it was too late she was gone he ran up the well side and jumped in after her praying she was at the bottom but she was gone he jumped out to slumped down as he sat on the well side looking at the bright pink shards that lay in his clawed hand this was all his fault he knew that. How he wished he could fix this he loved them both so much chastising him self at how stupid he had been then he looked at the ground and gave out a small sob there at his feet lay the ninja noodles she always brought for him from her time sinking to the ground he hugged them to him and screamed into the light blue sky


	2. Chapter 2 The unexpected Kiss

Wrighter note: I do not own the characters in this story though I wish I did I hope you enjoy I am not the best editor sorry and if you want please give me a review it will be nice to see what people think thanks!

Chapter 2

The Uninspected Kiss

The blue light faded from around her and she landed safely on the bottom of the well the air smelled different then from in the past Kagome figured it was from the pollution. Climbing up the ladder that her brother had placed in the well for her many moons ago. She felt reassured as if she was getting a chance to start anew she made her way to the house but it was dark no sound came from inside moving the door aside she saw no one was home she took off her shoes and laid down her bag at the entrance then moved her way to the kitchen ware she knew she would fide a note. Just as she knew she would it laid on the table in her mother's hand writing it explained that they had went on a trip and they would be back in a couple days she sighed inwardly

'Great more time to myself, just what I need' she thought sarcastically

Making her way to her room she striped down grabbing her PJs and making her way to the bathroom

'A nice bath will relax me' she thought

Drawing hot steaming water from the tap she waited for the water to showily fill the porcelain tub as she added a dash of bath salted and many other things as if she was making a stew once it looked pleasing to the eye and the room was field with a thick steam she place a tow in to test the water she sighed at the sensation and melted into the pleasing waters she always missed baths like this back in the feudal era she pulled the bubbly like foam around her body mindlessly playing with the substance though she wished she could she did not relax long in the steaming bubbles for her mind kept bring up images of his face toughs golden eyes haunted her sighing inwardly she cleaned her blue black hair and rinsed then got out drying off she placed her PJs on then moved to her bedroom to lay on her bed how she loved her bed so soft that is molded its self to her body it was like sleeping on a cloud her dreams came to her faster then she would of thought and then she was deep in a sleeping state

Kagome shot up looking around the room it was late she could tell. Sweat poured from her temple from what she could remember was caused by a bone chilling nightmare. As she tried to slow her breathing she looked over at the clock it was midnight all was silent but something felt wrong moving from her bed she went down stares moving closer to the feeling of dread. When she entered the living room she froze at what she saw how could he be here? it was not possible she had shut the portal to the well and sealed it with her meko powers when she came though it earlier limited though her powers where she knew nothing should of bin able to get through in but when she had done so she had not had him in mind she breathed out his name in a whisper

"Naraku"

He turned to her eyes glowing a deep red

"Hello Kagome glade you are awake"

Her eyes looked at him in fear but her voice did not show it

"leave here Naraku you do not belong here, Leave!" she yelled angrily

It did not seem to faze him he just smiled showing a little fang Kagome was stunned at this he looked… well he looked handsome dare she admit it to herself Nuraku moved to the sofa that rest as the center peace of the room he sat down gesturing for Kagome to do the same as he patted the cushion next to him

" please sit" he purred " I would like to talk with you"

Stunned yet again Kagome did as he asked thinking darkly to herself

'If her kills me at least I won't be in pain any more'

And with that pushed aside she sat next to the monster that had done so much to bring misery to her life and the ones she held dear to her. He moved his hand into his sleeve moving out a bright light that lit up his face as she watched what she saw was the soul seeker that had helped her it flew from him as if scared and flew around the room Kagome stood reaching out to the scared creature it saw her and flew into her arms she sat back down quietly hugging the soul seeker to her trying to calm it she then gazed up at him with a stern look

"Why did you do that to it your scared it half to death there is no reason for it to be here it belongs to Kikyo"

He just smirked at here

"No it belongs to you Kagome"

He seemed to take so much satisfaction at saying her name. Kagome felt a tingle go through her body at the way he spoke to her she looked down at the soul seeker it looked at her as if she meant the world to it

"Do you wish to know who that creature really is?" Naraku said

Snapping her attention back to him she looked once again into toughs dark eyes and shook her head telling him she did not know who it was he smiled and leaned in close till their faces where only about an inch apart her eyes got large

"It's the reflection of my soul"

As he moved in placing his lips on hers she was frozen in place her mind going a mile a minuet

'Oh god what is he doing! Move, Move, MOVE get away!' she screamed in her mind

His lips where soft on hers not demanding as she might of thought they would be he pulled away with what seemed like a sad look in his eyes before he moved away from her

" I wanted you to know that it will never leave your side as long as my soul wishes it to" he spoke as he stood

She just sat there frozen looking up at him he moved to the door way but stopped he seemed well he seemed sad to her she looked back down to the creature that was alight in her arms and smiled softly

'so he has a soul after all'

she moved to stand Naraku séance her do so and turned around Kagome walked up to him shyly was a small smile on her lips as she got closer to him she realized how tall he was how strong he truly was

'They had never really had a chance in hell of defeating him' she thought

She placed her hand on his "I thought you sold your soul to all those demons long ago. I wish I could understand all this Naraku I thought you wanted me dead just like every one else"

He looked down at her

"I had"

Was all he spoke before his other hand came up to run a clawed finger lightly down her cheek he moved away then again reaching into his sleeve to pull out part of a blackened jewel to then place it in the palm of her hand as it touched her it turned pink and glowed, lighting up the room and then the light died down. she was stunned at this looking back up to meet his gaze he looked thoughtful and at peace as if the past had never happened then he leaned down and took her into his arms and kissed her once more there was so much love in that kiss that Kagome let it all go and kissed him back then he pulled away and said one last thing before fading into the darkness

"please return"

And with that he was gone she just stood there cheeks flushed and hart rate high. What just happened did it really happen? or was she still in her bed dreaming. She felt the soul seeker rest upon her shoulder and sighed now she felt like she had no choice she would have to return she did not want this jewel. Then her soul lifted only to drop again

'I could see InuYasha again!... but no never again he has Kikyo's now'

And with that she went back up stares to cry into her pillow what was she to do she felt so helpless she fell asleep once more after crying into her pillow until she was so exhausted she had slept and dreamed about the two men that were at odds with her hart

When she woke the sun was high in the sky sending rays of light though Kagome's window to rest on her tear stained face. This woke her, she had a sleepy smile set in place before her reality crashed down upon her like a wave of suffocating water she looked around her room realizing she was safe. She was home tucked into her bed the soul seeker resting on her desk watching her she looked at it for a while she knew it was part of naraku but she could not bring herself to hate it like she did him sitting up in bed she stretched her arms out and stood to walk to her desk she smiled at the alight creature to then place a genital hand on its head

"morning little one ready to go back to your time?"

It shot up from the desk swirling around her lightly lifting her into the air this made her giggle at its excitement

"Ok ok once I am dressed and packed we will be on our way"

It stopped and looked into her eyes now that she knew whom eyes she was really looking into she smiled

'it's nice to know at least' she thought and began to get ready

Meanwhile in the feudal era InuYasha sat on a large tree limb just staring at the bone eaters well his stomach growled at him in hunger but he ignored it he felt so num inside like he had just lost part of his soul ripped out looking down into his hands he knew where it had gone it had left the night she dropped down into the well to never return he had tried to no avail to make the portal work but it was no use it was closed for good with a heavy sigh a tear ran down his face then he heard a voice it was Kikyo he looked down towards the ground where she stood a smile upon her lips

"InuYasha why did you morn her she was nothing more than my reincarnation"

He did not answer her what was the point he was num inside he felt nothing for her any more he herd her sigh heavily and walk away he jumped from the tree and followed her knowing there was nothing more to do he had set his fate in motion and nothing could stop that


	3. Chapter 3 Shattered Harts

Wrighter note: I do not own the characters in this story though I wish I did I hope you enjoy I am not the best editor sorry and if you want please give me a review it will be nice to see what people think thanks!

Chapter three

Shattered Harts

After they had walked off Kagome peeked out of the well she had herd them talking and had not wanted to face them once she watched them walk away grateful that there had been no breeze to alert him to her she knew InuYasha had a strong séance of smell. The soul seeker peeked out of her bag that rested on the ground the swift movement was seen in the corner of Kagome's eye and she smiled at down at it

"Its ok we are through the time portal it's safe to come out"

It came slowly out of the bag at first but then took off into the sky in a fast spurt of light and energy then soared back to her once again lifting her into the air and making her giggle happily

"Ok ok" she laughed "put me down"

As she giggled more it slowly sat her back on her feet. Kagome nuzzled her nose to it and then bent to pick up her bag not sure what to do next she looked at the path that lead to the village and decided it was the best way she missed her friends so badly she hoped to herself that Shippo was not hurt by the way she had disappeared on them sighing she also realized she needed a bow and arrows and that she had left hers at their camp she hoped they had made it back to the village though she had a feeling InuYasha would not be there knowing the way they had went when she was spying on them only a moment ago InuYasha and Kikyo had walked off and good thing it was in the opposite direction and so she set off soul seeker in tow

When she walked into the village a flash of orange jumped into her arms surprised she looked down at Shippo who was beaming with happiness

"momma!" he whaled

she smiled down at him as she hugged her adopted demon son close to her she had miss him a lot. Loosening her hug she looked at the little one that looked up at her with tears in his eyes

"why did you leave me behind" he cried

She rocked him in her arms trying to sooth him

" I am so sorry shippo"

Was all she could say and that set her resolve

'she would never leave him as long as he needed her' she thought determinly to herself

Then he sniffled pulling her away from her thoughts

"do you by chance know where Songo and Miroku are?" she asked him

While rubbing his back to try and sooth his tears he bobbed his head yes pointing to a small hut she knew to be Kaede she walked into it with Shippo still in her arms and a soul seeker on her shoulder's like a large snake her eyes met with Songo's for a moment before Songo leapt up and hugged her tightly while a smothered little fox demon yelled about being not able to breath and a frantic soul seeker flew out the door flap laughing they pulled back so she could place him on the floor

"I am so glad your back" Miroku spoke

True joy in his eyes she smiled at him

"it's so good to be back where I belong"

then the happy moment was broke by a very loud dog demon

"Kagome!" he yelled

Pulling her into his arms and taking her back pack off before lifting her into his arms bridal style and running out the door all the while with a stunted Kagome and a vary pissed off demon killer yelling after him it took her a second for it to hit her what was going on then she screamed

"SIT!"

She flew into the air landing with a thump on the ground while it vibrated with the impact of InuYasha being pounded into the ground by the enchanted beads that lay around his neck not soon after that the soul seeker flew down to her to wrap its snake like body around hers and lifted her up she was sore from the fall but was grateful for the help none the less patting it on the head she turned around and stormed off tords the god tree ware she had first saw InuYasha and right now she wished he was still stuck to that tree in a never ending sleep just like she had found him

InuYasha pushed himself out of the hole his body had made in the ground huffing in anger

'how dare she do that to me! Who did she think she was?'

He followed behind her to the tree ware it all had started and prayed it was not the place it would end

Kagome faced the tree as she only felt anger now and was glad for it her eyes could not take the crying any more hands clenched into small fist at her side she turned to him her mind was going a mile a minute she wanted to hurt him so badly after all the pain he had put her though and the lies it all tore through her anew

"InuYasha" she said in a calm voice

But the anger leaked though and he flinched at it

"I am don with you"

It was a clean statement with not emotion behind it

"what you did I can never forget, you have made your choice and I see that clearly"

She forced back the tears and continued

"I have moved on" she lied

Thinking back to that past night at her house she remembered him and another hurtful thing to say came to mind she was angry deep to her core at him now

"There is another that has shown me love and caring"

The lies went smoothly over her lips like a prudie teen girl. The soul seeker moved on her shoulder as if to lesson closer to what she was saying she then dropped the large peace of pink jewel that Naraku had given her between them InuYashas eyes grew big

"is that" his words cut off with how stund he felt

"yes it's the peace of the shikon jewel that Naraku had"

His eyes snapped up to meet hers

"how in god's name did you get it"

She looked at the ground at his question she did not even understand how she had gotten it either

" Naraku had appeared at my house and gave it to me"

she hoped she would not have to go into more detail then that he walked to the hunk of pink jewel and placed it back into her hands he looked at her with a hopeful smile but there was sadness in his eyes she just looked away and pulled her hands away from him dropping the jewel back to the ground as she did so she looked at the soul seeker that lay on her shoulders

"Can you please ask him if he will come get me?"

It nodded and closed its eyes then opened them

"What are you talking about kagome"

He said holding onto her hand once again

"please don't leave me"

His eyes began to shake as he too was holding back the pain she shook her head "Naraku will be here soon I am sure"

InuYasha looked at her with a stunned look on his face

"What… what is going on"

She stepped away from him

"You hurt me inuYasha and Naraku came and showed me I was worth more then I had felt I was after you hurt me you and Kikyo have broken two harts that have been in pain for such a long time"

She stormed past him but he stopped her

"no" he cried "I will not lose you again I..I… love you" he breathed

Kagomes hart did a heavy thump and all she could do was take her hand away and walk to get Shippo leaving a sad looking demon under a large tree in its shadows. She kept her mind on Shippo so she would not cry she thought as she walked that she would never leave him again she had sworn that

InuYasha stood there in pain as it crippled him he loved her so much but he watched her walk away not knowing what to do

Kagome came to the small village and asked one of the children if they knew where Shippo was the oldest girl giggled and pointed to the river

"He is there lady Kagome" she smiled

Kagome gave her thanks for the help from the young girl as she walked to wear the girl had pointed to she saw Shippo sitting in the grass head slumped into his small hands he looked up to see her sit next to him "Shippo are you ok?"

He looked away a frown on his face

"No, not really I am scared you are going to leave me again"

she picked him up and put him in her lap

"I swear to you Shippo I will never do such a thing again"

he nodded his head his tears clearing from his eyes as he looked up at his adoptive mother

"Shippo" she said a small frown on her face "I plan to go away from here for a short time with Naraku "

She saw the worry play a crossed his face

"No no don't worry" she hugged him to her "He does not mean to hurt me I just wanted to know if you would want to come with or stay here for a short time till I came back"

She slowly loosened her hug as she felt him relax he looked at her with bright green eyes

"He scares me"

"I know Shippo he scares me to but I must find out what he is up to"

He nodded his head

"Then I am coming I will protect you momma"

She smiled at that and hugged him one last time before placing him on the grass

"ok Shippo go pack your things we will meet back here ok? He nodded his head and ran off Kagome sat there with a sad look on her face

"You called for me?" his voice was like a soft velvet

Kagome jumped but relaxed quickly she did not look at him she did not need to she knew who it was

"Yes Naraku I called for you"

He stood over her a chill ran down her spin she pushed it away and stood up to face him his long black hair softly blew in the genital wind he wore all back with a touch of dark purple his eyes where no longer red but a smoldering electric blue she was amazed she had never truly seen how handsome he was till just then

"Is everything alright" he asked

The concern stunned her she quickly got her thoughts together

"In a small way yes I" she stopped

She knew she was just lieing to herself none of it was alright and the tears she had been holding back began to fall she went to turn away from him but he reached out and pulled her into his arms placing a hand in her long blue black hair as she wept into his chest she began to stutter and he lightly pulled away still holding her but he looked down into her eyes as she spoke

"I just want to get away from here away from everything I just want to run away and never look back"

He understood what she asked of him and he stepped back from her

"Go get your things I will wait here"

She gave him a small smile and nodded then walked past him to get her things

She had filled Songo in about what was going on of course she was not happy neither was Miroku but in the end Kagome won the argument she had a knack for that, she walked back to him after a hart felt good bye to her friends telling them she would see them soon but not sure she would Shippo found her and showed her the small sack he had packed Kagome smiled at him and picked him up she walked them to wear she had left Naraku and he still stood there but something was wrong he stood looking at a vary pissed of InuYasha with his sword Tessaiga pointed at him though he did not looked concerned as he turned to look over at Kagome he smiled at her

"Stay back Kagome!" yelled InuYasha

But she ignored him and walked to Naraku

"Ok Shippo and I are ready"

Naraku looked into her arms ware a scared fox demon lay she cleared her throat

"He is coming with and if you have a problem with that then I will just go back to my time"

He looked at her determent eyes it took his breath away at how strong willed she was he just nodded that it did not bother him and she smiled he turned back to the dog when he heard it growl

"Get away from her you spider psycho" and swung his sword towards him

He jumped out of the way and laughed then looked to Kagome her eyes round with shock at how close the sword had come to her. Naraku ran and jumped over the sword that lay in front of her and landed behind her putting his arms around her and taking to the sky she tensed in his arms but then she calmed then started to soothed the fox child as he cried in her arms she never looked back at InuYashas scared worried eyes

They moved though the sky for a while she had been able to calm Shippo down with a song and he now was asleep in her arms she intern was in Naraku arms her head rested against his chest he had not said a word she just sighed wishing she knew what to say then he spoke

"Is the child asleep?" was all he asked she smiled

"Yes he is I am sorry about him crying he it quit scared of you but I am sure you knew that after everything form the past that has happened"

She felt him nod in understanding and he held her closer

"Why are you not scared of me also?"

she ran his question though her mind really she did not know then she smiled

"I am strong enough to not need to fear you Naraku"

She felt his laughter as a place atop of a mounting came into view


	4. Author's note

Hello all you fanfic lovers

Any who I want to say thank you for the reviews!

I did not really think anyone would read my fanfic but its nice to see people enjoy it so far

I am not sure if there will ever be an ending at this rate I just keep writing and writing lol

I will try my best to upload at least once a week and let me know what you think as it moves forward

A big thanks from

*light blue eyed dreamer


	5. Chapter 4 S'mores & Lust

Writer's note: I do not own the characters in this story though I wish I did I hope you enjoy I am not the best editor sorry and if you want please give me a review it will be nice to see what people think thanks!

Chapter 4

s'mores and Lust

They landed in what looked like a court yard no plants grew here nothing was alive it was so dead here she looked at him when he let go of her the fear was back in her eyes he just looked at her as he ran that clawed finger down her cheek like he had before She cleared her thought

"What happened to this place?"

He looked around before answering as if deep in thought

"My miasma kills off many things"

He sighed and went on

"It is part of the demon I am"

He then smiled with a thoughtful look on his face

"But you are here now there is no doubt that your light will bring life to this mountain once more"

He then led the way inside

She had nothing to say to his words and followed him in with a sleeping Shippo in her arms

He led her to a room it was dark and cold it looked like it had never been used

"This can be the child's room if you like"

She just nodded at him and they continued to walk down the long hall way till they reached part way down the hall from Shippo's room as they came to another door and he stopped

"I hope this room will be to your liking"

He placed her bag down at the door and turned to her

"I must attend to some things please make yourself at home"

Then he walked away down another winding hall leaving her there with stunned eyes

'Had he just said the magic word?' was all that ran though her mind

She opened the door to the room that was to be hers while she stayed here. The room was much like Shippos but not as dark or dusty she moved to the bed and laid Shippo down he slowly woke as she sat beside him on the bed

"Kagome?" the small fox child said

She leaned down to make eye level with the kit

"Yes Shippo? Are you alright?"

He smiled shyly at her and nodded his head letting her know he was indeed ok she smiled and stood up picking up the small bag that she had gotten form Shippo earlier she picked him up once more walking through the doors and down the hall to ware his room was located

He hid agents her scared to look but his curiosity got the better of him as Kagome set him down on the floor and leaned down to his hight

"This is your room Shippo" she told him with a smile

His eyes got big "My room?"

"Yes it's all yours I thought you might like to unpack Ill open a window for you so you can get some light in here"

She said while walking to the window across the room from Shippo

She opened the window to see a large dead tree but past that for miles all that could be seen where the tops of the colds It all seemed so magical and then laughed at the line she had once herd from a Disney princess she turned back to see Shippo looking around the room not knowing what to do with himself she smiled at him reassuringly and he seemed to brighten up

"I am going to go see if I can find a kitchen to make some food will you be ok here by yourself?"

The kit looked at her with was a brave face and poofed out he chest to make himself look bigger she laughed

"Yes I'll be fine" but his voice was week

She just smiled not wanting to let him know she saw past his brave act she closed the doors behind her leaving him to unpack his things and settle in she walked to the end of the hall and realized she had no idea witch way to go or ware to even begin to look for a Kitchen this place was huge she walked back to Shippos room she found him sitting on the large bed looking out his window the sad look was again on his face moving towards him she sat on the bed next to him Shippo looked up at her she had no idea how to make him smile again so she turned her eyes from the small demon to look though the room a fire place caught her eye and she smiled patting the young fox lovingly on the head she walked over to it there was wood in the box next to it she turned to him

"Shippo have you ever had a s'more?"

He just looked at her puzzled tilting his head green eyes alight with curiosity

"What's a s'more" as he said the new word he sounded it out as if it was a sweet treat on his tongue

Kagome smiled "Wait right here I'll be back"

She ran to here room leaving a vary confused demon on his bed she found her bag ware she had left it on the floor next to her bed and spilled its contents onto the red silk sheets grabbing what she had been searching for she made her way back to the young kits room

"Here we go"

she beamed as she walked into his room she sat herself down in front of the fire place and began to build a fire after a short while the fire was large feeling the cold room with heat

With Shippo sitting next to her she first showed him how to cook a marshmallow on a stick his face lighting up when the white fluff thing as he called it hit his tongue she laughed at the look that crossed his face she then showed him how to build his s'more and slowly cook it over the open fire by the time they were don he was beaming with happiness and so was Kagome making Shippo happy always seemed to cheer her up no matter what dark cloud was hanging over her

The night had come upon them fast as they passed the hours giggling and eating sweet melty treats Shippos eyes began to sink and Kagome lifted him up taking him to the bed she pulled back the covers and laid them over him to keep him worm he looked at her the fear coming back over his face she smiled down at him petting his head

"Its ok Shippo nothing is ever going to hurt you while I am around. I will just be down the hall" she started to hum him to sleep

Once again a smile crossed his little face and he was fast asleep breathing evenly

Kagome thought to herself as she made her way to the rooms door 'Why have I not seen him séance I got here?'

She opened the door to the hallway mind deep in thought then she ran into something hard and looked up about to scream as a hand clamed around her mouth

"Shhhh now, you would not wish to wake him now would you?"

It was Naruko she pulled away from his hand and shut the door to yell at him in a hushed tone

"Don't you ever scare me like that again or you'll wish that you had never brought me here"

His eyes lit up and he laughed

"Now that I would enjoy seeing"

Kagome just rolled her eyes at that and stormed past him only to feel him follow her. Her hands where in fist with annoyance that she had let him scare her like that kidnaping her or putting her life at risk was one thing she could get away with being scared over that but having her run into him while her mind was deep in thought was another she moved into her room and slammed the door in his face she did not feel like being a good guest at that point and then wondered to herself

'ware is all this anger I feel coming from?'

in time she moved to the bed and flopped down onto it

'I wish this day would just end' she thought into her pillow then a knock sounded at her door

"Go away!" she yelled lifting her head then planting it once more into the soft pillow

She heard nothing and sighed 'he left thank god'

Naruko looked stunned at the door way as he herd the meko yell for him to leave this only made him more determined shifting into his miasma mist he slipped under her door to then reappear on the other side as his eyes reformed he chuckled at what he saw she laid face first on her pillows her hands in little fists at her sides she really did amuse him like no other had and he wished he understood why he just stood there watching her as what he assumed was her having a fit of some sort after a short time she moved from her pillow and looked at the opposite wall from him he herd her sigh

"Why was I not good enough for your love" and at that she let out a sod

At that sound of pain his dark hart felt for her he walked to the bed sitting on the side and pulled her into his arms god how he loved the feel of her in his arms he could not understand why he for once felt confused she sobbed into his chest and he let her he sat there with her in placed in his lap and ran his hand though her hair he lowered his face to it breathing in the sweet fragrance of her hair she made him red hot he fought back the odd feelings not being sure what to do finally her crying stopped and she looked up at him with shy brown eyes then her eyes looked down

"I'm sorry I slammed the door in your face"

He just looked at her and lifter her chin to look back into his eyes

"Why did you do that then?" he questioned

She sighed heavily before answering

"you confuse me so much Naruko I am used to how dark and uncaring you always are wanting to kill my friends and me then you show up at my home out of nowhere I might add then you hand over the chunk of jewel that we have been fighting over for the past couple of yeas oh and then kissed me like that" her anger rose as she explained herself and she pulled away to stand before him

At the point of yelling she went on

"Now I feel like I can trust you and it feels right to do so but my head is screaming at me to get as far from you as possible "

She took in a gasp of air before going on with her rant

"Why did you have to kiss me!" she huffed at him

After a long pause of him not answering she went on

"How can I hate someone when they deserve it so full heartedly and I hated you with no question but then you did all that …you kissed me"

"You had kissed me"

And then it was silent

Naruko stood from the bed and close the few feet that was between them pinning her to the wall he locked her lips with hers his demon spider lags shot from his back imbedding the sharp points into the same wall he had pinned Kagome to she made him red hot he wanted her his mind turning foggy with lust This hadn't been his intention but now his body burned for her he would make her his

Kagome froze stunned by his actions but something felt different his lips where more demanding then the last time his hands moved and grouped her then her brain came back online screaming for her to get away from him Kagome pushed her hands to his chest focusing all her miko power to the tips of her fingers before blasting him against the far wall she herd him hit hard into a wood wall opening her eyes to look she froze once again he was back on his feet eyes glowing red they bore into her vary soul his long black hair flouting around his handsome face while his demonic energy rose with what she could only guess was anger

"How dare you little wench"

He flew at her then pinning her back to the wall anger radiating off him making her head hurt with the force of it her ears rang and her eye sight got a bit fuzzy he was so powerful

"Please"

was all that escaped her lips as she blacked out knowing that she would soon be dead she only prayed Shippo would be ok and gilt was all she felt she should of never brought him here


	6. Chapter 5 Awakening to run

Writer's note: I do not own the characters in this story though I wish I did I hope you enjoy I am not the best editor sorry and if you want please give me a review it will be nice to see what people think thanks!

Chapter 5

Awakening to run

Kagome woke in her bed she felt cool silk agents her skin she felt dazed and her hart began to panic sitting up she ran her hands down her face and to her neck to rest in her lap she was alive she thought

'Im alive!'

She kept saying it to herself till she heard a sound from a dark corner where the sun light from the window did not show she gasped startled by this

"Who's there"

Kagura stepped from the shadows a wicked smile on her face

"well then your awake, That means I'll take my leave now if that will be all"

She scanned the walls as if they would answer her then looked down at Kagome then she looked lower and back up to her face

"Um…"

she waved her fan slowly around her chest aria and tilted her chin at her, Kagome looked down a blush quickly spread across her face as she scrambled to cover her bare chest with the red silk covers that where pooled in her lap she looked up at Kagura with wide eyes

"Whhhh… am I naked" she stuttered

Kagura just rolled her eyes at that

"What do you remember girl"

her wind dancer fan folded pressed against her temple in irritation of having to be there

Kagome just looked at her for a moment then shaking her head to clear it she spoke

"Naraku was so mad that he over powered me and I passed out"

Kagura looked thoughtful for a moment looking at the ceiling her fan now resting on her chin before she lowered it to speak

"Yup that sounds about right at least that was when I was called to him"

Kagome looked at her not knowing what more she could say Kagure lowered her eyes to Kagome's still standing just out of the darkness of her corner

"Well after I was called to him" her face going dall as if now board by all of the annoyance

"He asked, Ha!. No wait demanded me to lay you comfortable in bed and watch over you till you woke"

She then shrugged her small shoulders

"Have not seen him séance"

Kagome broke eye contacted with her then

"But that really does not answer my question"

She said softly looking at her lap her small hands clutching at the sheet that was tucked under her chin

" oh yah" Kagura spoke "well your top to your odd kimono was ripped so I took it off then there was this odd thing clutched around you kind of pink it looked down right painful so I ripped that off you as well then I laid you in the bed and went to my corner"

Kagome looked at her once more as she went on

"Now will that be all I am quit board with this line of questioning"

Kagome nodded and Kugura bowed low and left in a gust of wind Kagome just sat there stunned to be alive she had been sure he would of finished her off but no, he hadn't but why?

Instead of thinking she just looked out her open window to the cloud filled sky slowly the sun started to show it was oddly beautiful here even though the land was dead she moved from the bed with that thought in her mind looking to the floor she saw her ripped shirt and bra sighing inwardly wishing she would of took the time to pack her bag better last time she was home she looked though out the room seeing how one wall was torn up badly from the night before but she did not spot what she was hoping she would find, a wardrobe

There were no other cloths in this room she thought to herself as she looked at the blood red sheets so cool to the touch and then a mental light bulb went off she grabbed the top sheet and began to pull it around her body till it coved her then finished it off with a large bow at the small of her back she did a light twirl

'Not to bad' she thought

Then her mind went else ware and one name slipped from her lips

"Shippo"

She rushed to the door swinging it open looking both ways to make sure no one was there she ran swiftly to his door the train of her dress flowing behind her and peeked into the slight ajar door

the room was silent so she moved farther into its shadows till she came to look down upon the bed and fear coiled in her belly like a snake getting ready to strike He was not there panicking she ran out to the hall way she ran not knowing where she was going she came to a bend in the hallway and looked around its corner to yet another hall way but this one she could see led out to a court yard she made her way there swiftly and when she reached the end she stopped a wave of relief washing over her there he was running around trying to what it seemed jump at a small girl all in white hovering above the dead earth a large smile was a light on Shippos face

'It looks like they are playing'

She thought then he spotted her and stopped a larger smile was now plastered over his face as he ran and jumped into her arms she hugged the kit to her relieved that he was ok

"Momma your awake she had told me you where vary tired and needed rest "

He pointed to the small girl that now watched them he looked into her eye with his green ones

Before she could say anything to that she felt something light on her shoulders and looked startled at first then clamed as she saw what it was the soul seeker had retuned and rested over her shoulders

"Now ware on earth have you been" she said in a light happy tone it did not answer but just looked at her as it rested there turning her attention back to Shippo she smiled

"Yah I was beat after everything that had happed the last couple days"

Shippo simply nodded his head in understanding as the little girl came closer to them Kagome smiled down at the girl till she spoke in a eary tone

"How are you feeling lady Kagome?"

Kagome closed her eyes as a sweat make appeared on her head

"I feel fine Kanna"

She answered with a shaky laugh looking back down at the girl she clutched a round morrow to herself to be honest she had never seen her without it

Kanna looked at her wish emotionless eyes that made Kagome uncomfortable

"Um Kanna?"

She spoke clutching Shippo to her

"Would you by chance know where Naraku is?"

Kanna just looked on at her while she answered

"No lady Kagome not séance last night I cannot séance him in the walls of his palace either"

Kagome gave the girl a small smile and thanked her for all she had don as she walked back inside to Shippos room he did not protest this and stayed silent for his mother as he watched her worry was clear on her face

"Kagome?" he finally asked in a whisper "What's wrong you look scared"

She looked down at him putting up a brave front for him she never wanted him to be scared ever again

"It's ok Shippo"

She paused to show him a fake smile she hoped he would believe

"We are just going to go pack up our things and get out of here is all"

she tried to make her tone bright as if it was nothing but Shippos worried face turned scared

"What do you mean we have to leave now? Are we in danger" he squeaked out

Again Kagome showed him another fake smile

"No not at all I am sure everything is fine I just miss the others and want to return to them"

She let out a nervous laugh as she opened Shippos door

"Pulse I could really use some clean cloths"

Shippo nodded in understanding before leaving her arms as she sat him down on the bed

"Ok" she smiled "Can you pack your things or would you like me?"

Shippo smiled up at her "no momma I can do it"

Kagome gave him a kiss on the forehead and headed to the door to then turn half way to look back at him

"I will be in my room gathering my things I will only be a moment"

He gave her a small nod in understanding and she left the room shutting the door behind her she rushed back down the hall still with the soul seeker around her shoulders to her room tripping on the train of her temporary dress closing her eyes to prepare for the pain of the fall, It never came after a moment she opened her eyes to strong arms that where holding her forearms with her face about a foot from the floor the strong arms brought her to a stand and she looked into the eyes of her savior it was him of curse, Naraku. she should of not been suppressed as much as she was she cringed back from him fear showing clearly on her face naraku released her with sad eyes but understanding on his face before turning his face to stone to show no emotion to her if he had to he would be cold to her while his core was like molten lava they stood only feet apart as Kagome looked at his dark red eyes had she just seen sadness in there depts?

"I got word that you plan to leave" his tone was like stern but soft like velvet

All Kagome could do was look at the floor she had nothing to say to him she was hurt and getting angry at the fact that it seemed like he thought none of it mattered as if he was above it all. All she wanted was him to leave her alone and maybe crawl into a hole and die her hatred for him was reborn and that hatred gave her strength

"Leave me alone Naraku!" she yelled at him but he just stood there with a small smirk forming on his face she stormed past him to go to her room but he grabbed her forearm and pulled her in for a in golfing hug as he berried his nose into her long black hair

"I am sorry if I had hurt you in any way Kagome" his voice was now soft as if toughs vary words hurt him to say to her

She was stunned she had never once thought he had such manners or even knew the word 'sorry' she tilted her head up and he moved away slightly to just look up at him he made her feel like she did not know what she should do she felt toyed with but did not focuses on that for long she pulled away never braking eye contacted

"I think it is best I leave I no longer feel safe here" she paused when had she ever truly felt safe around him? "I will not put Shippo in harms way he is just a kit" Naraku lowered her head in understanding

"I will not stop you Kagome" then he turned to leave her to walk away saying one last thing

"Though I will not help you do so" then he was gone

She just looked into the shadows she hatted how dark this place was but she figured that was how he liked it he reminded her so much of the Goth people back in her aria and she smiled at the thought of him with black eye liner and black lips it seemed to fit him well she though then moved to her room the soul seeker was waiting just inside the door frame she raised an eye brow at that but giving a small sigh she ignored the strong feeling she got and moved on to pack what little things she had removed from her bag as she moved to the window to seal it closed she found a small box it was deep red reminding her of his eyes with a nervous hand she lifted it up to read its small tag

'To dearest Kagome'

Was all it said she opened it to find a small necklace lined in rubies that was rimed by gold, there was serpent's with blue eyes on it the item was breathtaking she touched it lightly with a finger and the snakes began to move in a winding circle she pulled away and they froze as if they had never moved she closed the box and moved back to gather her bag placing the box on the bed she looked at it for a short time then sighed and walked out the door without it she knew it was a gift from him one she could not except she went and gathered Shippo who seemed happy to be getting out of this place as they walked not a word was said the soul seeker followed behind them floating from side to side as they went as they walked outside the sun was high telling Kagome it was about noon she moved with Shippo in tow to the side of the dead court yard to only find that it was a clean drop she looked around but could not find a path

'No wander he said he would not help me he knew I would have no way TO leave' she huffed to herself her hands going in little balls

"Kagome?" a small voice asked

She looked down at Shippo and tried her best to push her anger aside

"Yes Shippo you ok?"

Ne nodded "Yes of course mamma I was just going to ask do you want me to sift into my balloon form and glide us down the mountain side?"

A smile swept across Kagomes face why had she not thought of that then the happiness was gone with an image of the mountain being taller than they had thought and Shippo getting to tired and them falling to their deaths Kagome put her hand on the back of her head a large sweat drop forming on her head

"No no there is no need I am sure there is a hidden path some ware" she let out a shaky laugh

Shippo just looked at her and she turned away to look down how where they going to get down she thought to herself a feeling of hopelessness washing over her


End file.
